Relays with a coil bobbin, a core penetrating the coil bobbin and a yoke are known, for example, from EP-A-202 651, EP-B-363 176, EP-B-691 667 and DE-C-42 32 228.
In all of these relays the coil bobbin, the core and the yoke form a magnetic system that induces a switching process when the coil is excited or energized. During the switching process, the excited coil, generates a magnetic switching force that moves an armature. The movement of the armature is transmitted to a spring contact which then closes (makes) or opens (breaks) electrical contact with one or more fixed contacts.
One disadvantage of the relays from these known references is that it is difficult to provide adequate switching force with a compact construction.
The object of the invention is therefore to improve a switching relay such that large switching forces are achieved with a small overall volume.